


An Important Announcement

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Lysandra has some news for Aedion.





	An Important Announcement

Lysandra checked the clock above the mantle for what felt like the hundredth time in the past three minutes. She groaned, shaking her leg in impatience.

She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her husband, who had been away on official business for the past week. During that time, she had discovered something that would change both of their lives forever, and she couldn’t wait to tell him.

She’d made dinner for them both, and had set out their best china and dinner ware for the occasion. It had taken her all day to make the roast duck and assorted vegetables that accompanied it, and she was extremely proud of the fact that she hadn’t burned anything.

It was now well past six o’clock, and she didn’t know what was taking him so long to come home. She had been informed over an hour ago that his procession had been spotted just outside the city gates, so he should have been here long ago.

Deep in thought, she startled from her place at the table when the door swung open. She stood abruptly, smoothing the skirts of her peach gown as her warrior stepped over the threshold.

“Welcome home,” she said, smiling from ear to ear. He slung off his cloak, hanging it on a hook and smiled back. He was still dressed in his traveling armor, which consisted of flexible layers of supple leather.

“Hello, my little leopard.” He crossed the distance between them in three short strides, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck to breathe in her comforting scent. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she said, tangling her fingers in his silken locks. Though she could remain in his warm embrace forever, she was too nervous and excited about the news.

“I made us dinner,” she said, peering up at him. His face was dirty, and his usually bright eyes were road-weary from his extensive travel. She didn’t care though, and she stretched up on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He released her and looked to the elegantly set table, quirking a suspicious brow. “Oh? And what’s the special occasion?” She felt a blush creep to her cheeks, and stepped from his embrace to retrieve their meal from the oven.

“Do I need an occasion to dote upon my husband?” She set the entrée on the table, between the lit taper candles. He pulled out her chair before sitting across from her, the candlelight causing his enchanting eyes to sparkle.

“That’s a new dress, isn’t it?” He carved the duck, placing a generous heap on her plate before serving himself. She thanked him, a small blush creeping to her cheeks.

“It is,” she said, unable to hold back her smile. “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“I notice everything about you,” he said, humming as he took a bite. “This is delicious, by the way.”

 _Not everything,_ she thought, but said: “Thank you.”

A comfortable silence stretched between the couple as they enjoyed their meal, only the sounds of silverware clinking on china filling the small home. When she had finished her portion, she dabbed her mouth with a napkin and recited the small speech she had prepared in her head.

“Lys?” Aedion’s voice broke through her thoughts. She blinked at him, and his expression morphed into one of concern. “You okay?”

“Yes,” she chirped, folding her hands in her lap. He watched her warily as he finished his meal, sensing her nervous energy.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Lysandra fiddled with the wedding band on her left hand. “Actually… There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Okay,” he said, pushing his plate away. “I’m listening, love.”

“Well- I’ve been having some strange cravings lately.” She glanced at him, his head tipped in confusion. “Like pineapple at two in the morning, or chocolate cake for breakfast.” Maybe the cake wasn’t all that unusual, but given the circumstance, it was.

“Where are you going with this?” he asked, golden eyes glinting curiously.

“I saw a healer while you were away, because I thought maybe something was wrong.” Her words sparked some protective instinct that had been slumbering within him, and his chair screeched as he stood to move to her side.

“Are you okay?” His calloused hand cupped her cheek as he scanned the rest of her for any sign of injury. “If there’s something wrong, we can go to the Torre, they could help-“

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted, and he froze. Her heart beat wildly, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. That was certainly  _not_ how she had planned to break the news to him. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her intensely.

“What did you say?” He was barely audible as he spoke, and she glanced nervously around the candlelit room.

“I’m pregnant, Aedion. You’re going to be a father.”

His eyes flicked to her belly, which she cradled protectively. “You’re sure?” His voice was neither excited nor upset, and she didn’t know what to make of it.

“I’m sure,” she said quietly, nodding. “Yrene herself confirmed it.”

Aedion fell to his knees, silver lining his eyes as he marveled up at her. “I can’t believe it.” His unreadable expression worried her, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“This is good, right? You’re not… Upset?”

“Gods, Lys, no!” He laughed breathlessly, shaking his head. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” He placed his hands over hers on her stomach. She watched as his fingers splayed over the fabric of her dress, already so enchanted by their future son or daughter.

“How far along?” He murmured, glancing up at her with watery eyes.

“Only about a month,” she answered softly. “Yrene wasn’t sure if they’re going to be able to shift, or if they’ll take more after you.”

“Quite frankly, I don’t mind either way.” Lysandra smiled; that had been the reaction she was hoping for. “As long as our son or daughter is healthy, I don’t mind.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her belly. Her heart surged from the tender love in the gesture.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered, mostly to himself. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling at his unchecked wonder.

“You’ll be a great father, my love. We’ll be one big, happy family of three.” She could already imagine the tiny patter of footsteps sounding through their home, and their child’s bright laughter echoing off the walls.

He looked up at her in awe. “Can I go shout it from the rooftops? Let all of Terrasen know that their General, Aedion Ashryver, is going to be a father?” His giddy excitement was almost childlike, and there was no way she could deny him.

Lysandra laughed. “If it would make you happy, feel free.” He was up in seconds, flinging open the back door and letting in a chill before shutting it hastily behind him. Various thumps and clangs sounded from above her head, and she glanced up at the roof, a permanent smile fixed on her face. His muffled voice rang out through the city, over and over again. He ceased only when fireworks exploded over Aelin’s home a few doors down, accompanied by the joyous cries of his cousin and her mate.

“A dad,” he repeated breathlessly a few minutes after he had returned inside. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
